


Oh, les belles bleues !

by vegap1k



Series: Rose fane en musique [4]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdus en territoire ennemi ? Et après ! Laguna Loire n'aime <i>pas</i> ces grimaces, mes braves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, les belles bleues !

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> Ah ! Je n'ai pas joué à **FFVIII** \- quoi ? j'en ai fait sept sur treize, c'est _acceptable_ \- donc je m'excuse pour le caractère déjanté, potentiellement _out of character_ de Laguna. Ne me détestez pas parce que je n'explicite jamais rien, c'est pour embrouiller les esprits.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une éruption de lumière très blanche éclaboussa le ciel dans un grondement. Un homme sautillait presque dans ce jaillissement aveuglant.

« C'est parti, les enfants ! » s'écria-t-il, allègre.

Des balles enflammées bousculèrent les nuages, s'éparpillant sur le noir bleu de la nuit.

« Fusion ! »

Un petit astre doré fila, puis éclata sous la lune voilée de brume en poussières brunes et rouges. Une autre rafale de tirs flambants s'y mêla, bientôt suivie d'une traînée de comètes étincelantes; une bombe s'invita au travers des paillettes et explosa bruyamment.

« Terra ! Et si on combinait mon cyclone et ton sort Sacre ? ! » beugla un adolescent au regard gris azur qui gesticulait un fusil à la main.

La magicienne acquiesça. Un tourbillon grisâtre s'éleva vers les étoiles, emportant en son souffle un flamboiement de boules d'énergie qui fondit au vent nocturne. Des missiles lumineux se frayèrent un chemin entre deux constellations difformes; Laguna s'époumonait  _gaiement_  dans le tumulte des grosses détonations violentes et des exclamations échappées aux spectateurs improvisés.

« Allez, on recommence ! » rit le tireur.

« _Feux d'artifices_  » avait-il dit : des festivités qui consistaient à décorer les cieux d'une multitude de coloris, dans son monde -son fils confirma en marmonnant- pour «  _égayer ces visages vaillamment serrés_  » -ou pour se faire pardonner d'avoir égaré une partie du groupe, peut-être ?-. L'enjouement curieux des guerriers de Cosmos fit le reste : Vaan sifflait des airs pirates sur lesquels Bartz entraînait tantôt Terra, tantôt Tifa, le Chevalier Oignon et Firion, même Squall dans une danse folle, espiègle, légère, gaillarde, tout à la fois, au milieu de ces éclatements de couleurs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Enlève-moi ces pinces de ton sourire, fiston ! »

L'adolescent grogna un peu. Du reste, il s'amusait.

« Firion, toi aussi, bonhomme ! » renchérit son père.

Des lignes tordues et électriques éblouirent l'archer pivotant pour grimacer; il recula prudemment comme le mime imitait les foudres d'Ingus avant d'amorcer un pas en arrière.

«  _Ouah_  ! Attention derrière ! »

Bartz trébuchait. Il atterrit dans l'herbe, ricanant, aux pieds du maître d'armes qu'il considérait de ses yeux alizés. Un météore grinça dans un craquement, déversant une multitude de poussières dorées sur les héros; le pirate du ciel l'accompagna d'une pluie de tirs foudroyants. Le danseur se redressa, appuyé sur les paumes.

« Youhou ! »

Un objet de petite taille s'envola sous le commandement d'un Laguna hilare. Tous avaient l'œil en l'air, sauf Firion, qui, tiré en avant par un bras facétieux, tombait dans l'herbe sur un collant rayé.

« Un… Deux…  _Trois_  ! »

Une vive secousse sonore fit trembler les jeunes gens : on eût dit qu'un astre gigantesque implosait à la surface du monde en le blanchissant absolument. Des étoiles tombèrent parmi les brins jaunis et émeraude au sol -c'étaient les débris-, il semblait que celles d'en haut se décrochaient avec dans la fumée et la brume. Une exclamation commune s'échappa en dessinant des sourires clairs comme en plein jour. Le quadragénaire agitait son fusil, ravi de l'effet de son spectacle pyrotechnique -de fortune- sur les enfants : ils oubliaient la  _guerre_  à coup de _satellite laser_. L'imitateur, assis en tailleur, les lèvres  _rose_ , marmonna quelque chose qui fit rougir son voisin.

« Dîtes, les gars… » commença le blondin au teint mât au bout d'un temps.

Les sourcils se froncèrent. Vaan était gêné, se sentait sûrement coupable, s'en voulait de se détendre pendant l'apocalypse; cependant il se retenait de rire d'une mimique loufoque du plus âgé. Il ouvrit la bouche en un grand caprice partagé.

«  _On recommence_  ? »


End file.
